degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:7divagurl1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tori-Maya Friendship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 05:31, April 1, 2013 Shameless Hey I never met you before, but im Katie, I see your a shameless Fan. Gallavich is by far my number 1 OTP. What did you think of this past season? Categories Hello! I've seen that you've been editing the wiki a lot lately, which is fantastic, but I'm not sure if you were aware about some of the categories. Categories such as "Seniors" only applies to character pages that are currently in that grade (ex: Drew, Alli, Clare), not interaction pages. Interactions pages should only get certain categories, such as which series the interaction took place (TNG or Degrassi), the season it appeared in (season 11, 12, 13, etc.), and if it is a relationship/friendship/conflict, or a combination of several of those categories. Also, we do not use categories such as "Homosexuals" and "Homosexuality", which I noticed you were adding earlier, because everything related to sexual orientation falls under the category "LGBT". I hope I helped clears things up a little bit! If you have any questions, then feel free to ask me. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Thanks so much for the birthday message! Means a lot. :D CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 22:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to view my profile. :) Thanks! Thanks you much, thank you for taking your time to wish me a happy birthday :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 17:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi, there. I was going through the wiki feed and couldn't help but notice your edits. I'd like to ask you to stop removing categories and re-adding them in another edit. You're abusing the editing system by doing so. Cheating to get points is unfair to those who actually work hard to earn the badges on here. In the future, please refrain from doing this. Thanks. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make is one right'']] 04:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Wondering It's not really big a deal, but I'd like to ask. Why is it that you seem to upload many of the new pictures people upload to the website into your Gallery (Such as the one Catie made showing Rob being captain of Gallavich, or the Drake & Josh tweet Sarah posted a few minutes ago) just curious. Pokemonred200 (talk) 03:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pete I love him. He brings a great new dynamic to SNL, I really hope they put him in more sketches soon. I feel bad that he was on trashy MTV 2 shows though, he can do much better than that. TOP (talk) 04:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Just curious ? I am just curious why do you have a gallery filled with so many pictures on your page ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Any Advice? Okay first of all I know we don't talk that often, so am I the one you really meant to ask this question? Or did you ask it to me by mistake thinking it was someone else? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, don't ever let yourself be pushed or pressured into doing anything you are not comfortable doing or not ready to do. If you're not so sure about this, speak about it with him and tell him how you really feel. Or let him just know how you feel about the whole situation. I for one think it's not such a good idea and you should just go home for the night. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 02:16, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Well just try and be careful I assume you trust your best friend but how well do you know and trust the other people? If anything seems suspicious or odd or anything starts to make you feel awkward, uneasy or uncomfortable perhaps ask to sleep in room all by yourself or ask to go home. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 02:31, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Well okay as long as you feel that you can trust them all then good luck. But remember in case anything by slim chance gets out of hand. have you cellphone ready and make sure you have a way to get home when you want to leave. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 03:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) You're very welcome I hope you two have fun. Did you watch on netflix or a t.v. and what episode did you see? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 03:51, April 18, 2016 (UTC)